The present invention relates generally to structural support systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a moveable structural reinforcement system for a building.
It is well known that earthquakes impose cyclic lateral forces on buildings and structures causing them to vibrate and, in severe instances, to deform and ultimately collapse. Presently, there exist a variety of structural systems for resisting the earthquakexe2x80x94induced forces in the buildings. Such systems include moment-resisting frames, braced frames and fixed shear walls. Illustrative are the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,810,920 and 4,545,466.
A major drawback of the noted systems is that each is permanently affixed or adapted to a non-moveable portion of the building structure (i.e., frame). The systems are thus not designed or readily adaptable to enhance earthquake response performance (i.e., earthquake resistance) of the building while facilitating entry and egress from the building.
It is also well known that vehicle trailers (and shipping containers) experience significant bending and torsional forces during transport. Numerous systems and designs, such as monocoque panels and frames, are thus employed to enhance the structural integrity of such trailers.
The noted vehicle systems are however premised on or readily adaptable to box-like panel structuresxe2x80x94i.e., an opening disposed at one end thereof. The systems are thus relatively ineffective to address the effects of any significant discontinuity in a panel structure (e.g., side opening), which in all likelihood, would adversely effect the torsional rigidity of the trailer structure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a moveable structural reinforcement system which enhances the structural integrity of the applied structure in addition to providing an effective closure or barrier.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a moveable structural reinforcement system for a building which is readily adaptable to the existing building structure.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a moveable structural reinforcement system which enhances the earthquake response performance of a building.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a moveable structural reinforcement system which enhances external wind load resistance of a building.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lightweight moveable structural reinforcement system for a vehicle trailer and/or cargo container which facilitates side loading and unloading from multiple locations without significantly adversely effecting the structural integrity of the trailer and/or container.
In accordance with the above objects and those that will be mentioned and will become apparent below, the structural reinforcement system in accordance with this invention comprises a moveable panel adapted to substantially close a building opening, the panel including variable shear load resistance means for regulating the shear stiffness of the building when the panel is in the closed position. In a preferred embodiment, the shear load resistance means provides supplemental shear stiffness in the range of approximately 2 to 35% of the inherent shear load resistance of the building.
In an additional embodiment of the invention, the structural reinforcement system comprises a movable panel adapted to substantially close a building opening, the panel including variable damping means for regulating the damping of the building when the panel is in the closed position.